vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Izaya7
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kaname Kuran. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 13:34, 18. Mär. 2013 Hey, habe eben deine Frage bei Senri Shiki bezgl der Vampirjahre/Menschenjahre kommentiert (war nur noch nicht angemeldet). Eine Frage: von welcher Quelle hattest du, dass Vamirjahre um 1 Jahr unterschied zu menschenjahre haben? Habe mich nochmals informiert, aber das nirgends gefunden - meine antwort besteht wie gesagt auch aus keiner quelle sondern aus logischer Herleitung.... falls du sie noch nicht durchgelesen hast hier ist sie noch mal: "In der gesamten VK - saga wird nich einmal erklärt, was der Unterschied ist, aber ich habe mir das so versucht zu erklären: Vampire altern ja langsamer - und sind doch teilweise in der Menschenwelt aktiv so ist z.B. Asato Ichijos Alter über 3.000 Jahre (Menschenjahre) was er aber niemals öffenlich vor menschen bekannt geben würde, so gibt er sicher seine Vampirjahre an; was seinem aussehen zufolge bei 50 liegen könnte. '' ''ich habe mir das so erklärt, dass die Menschenjahre unserer Zeitrechnung entsprechen und die Vampirjahre eher auf ihre Körperliche entwicklung (die ja langsamer voranschreitet) zurückzuführen ist. (Juri und Haruka wären z.B. in den 20ern, obwohl sie eigentlich 3000 jahre alt sind) - das ist das einzige was mir logisch ershceint, da ein Jahr irgendwie ab einem Alter von 200 Jahren keinen Sinn mehr ergibt." Dachte mir so hast du die antwort schneller, da du ja nicht über neue kommentare benachrichtigt wirst. Deine Antwort kannst du mir gern auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben ;). Falls ich etwas darüber (altersrechnung von Vampiren) in erfahrung bringe schreib ich es dir auf die Diskussionsseite Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 17:11, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ach so, dann ist ja alles klar!! (Hab mir daraufhin auch die englisher version durchgelesen und mir mal die Episode auf dvd angeschaut - auch hier fehlanzeige, aber danke für den Tipp. Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 17:41, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Izaya7 (Jetzt weiß ich wo der Name herkommt =) ) Danke für den Vorschlag =), ich werde mich daran versuchen, aber noch kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus - werde mich also erst einlesen müssen. ich habe mal damit begonnen, dort eine Kategorie für Charaktere zu erstellen und alle die ich gefunden habe dort hinein verschoben. Ich denke es wäre hilfreich für mich, wenn du mir noch die Kategorien "Protagonisten" und "Antagonisten" erstellst bzw die dazugehörigen seiten darunter speicherst (Um eine Kategorie zu ertellen geh einfach bei einem Charakter untern auf kategoie und füge deine Neue hinzu - nun schreibst du auf dem Link, der automatisch entsteht ein zwei sätze und dann kannst du alle weiteren beifügen indem du einfach den kategorie namen eingibst) bei weiteren Fragen kannst du dich einfach melden. dann würde ich vorschlagen, erstellen wir eine Tabelle auf der Hauptseite mit Links zu den Kategorieseiten, das machte es neuen interessenten leichter sich zurechtzufinden. Sobald ich mich weiter eingelesen hab kann ich auch besser helfen weitere seiten / Kategorien zu erstellen. Solltest du wenig Zeit oder probleme bei dem Kategorie zuordnen haben: schreib mir einfach eine Liste mit Protagonisten und eine mit den Antagonisten, dann kann ich sie selbst suchen und einordnen - das gleiche gilt für Hauptcharaktere oder Orte/Organisationen etc. solltest du weitere vorschläge für kategorien haben: kannst du sie mir auch schreiben wenn du wenig zeit hast. neue Hauptartikel kann ich aber erst etwas später erstellen - muss erst mal lesen: aber diesen Izaya finde ich cool ;) zzumindest was ich der Chara entnehme Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 15:50, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jup Ok!! Wie gesagt, versuch es einfach - wenn nich klappt kann ich es noch mal step by step erklären, oder du schickst mir wie gesagt die Listen. Danke für deine Bearbeitungen in diesem Wiki =). Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 15:57, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey!!! Habs auf dem Blog schon kommentiert - aber ich finde es cool wenn du mal zeichnungen von dir hochladen würdest (hab ich ja auch gemacht - aba das hab ich ja alles schon im blog-kommi erwähnt!). bin so neugierig 0.0! Ich würde ja auch gern ma mangaka werden und zeichne sogar kleine Mangabände - mein längster hieß Tokyo - shizen und umfasste 6 Bände hehe aber natürlich nicht so viele seiten wie ein "echter" manga - und es war auch nur mit bleistift (+schattierungen). Frage: zeichnest du mit od ohne hilfslinien??? (z.b. personen erstmal unbekleidet und DANN erst die kleidung - od hilfslinien fürs gesicht etc). Manga/Anime die Ich außer VK noch gerne mag bzw was ich empfehlen könnte: Tales of the Abyss '(M/A),( jetzt auch '''Durarara ';)), 'Eden of the east '(A), '''Shinshi doumei cross (M),('''Ouran high school host club), demon diary (M), Full moon wo sagashite (M) '''uvm. insgesamt habe ich fast 160 Manga =P....ja ja die Sucht..., und es werden immer noch mehr. Tales of the abyss ist leider nur in japanisch mit englishen subs erhältlich - aber mich stört das nicht, manche sachen verstehe ich im japanischen - und english war noch nie ein problem. (Das waren meine vorschläge!) Da du auch jemand zum chatten suchst: heute bin ich bis 12:30 online, morgen ab etwa 17:00 und MIttwoch ab etwa 14:30, gleiche gilt wenn sich nichts ändert für donnerstag!! Lg Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 09:55, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey Izaya-kun, Ich bin ja schon gespannt auf deine Zeichnungen!!!! Kennst du Sayuri - chan persönlich, oder wie handhabt ihr das?? Darf man fragen worum es gehen soll? Zeichnet ihr beide? Ich habe mal mit einer Klassenkameradin ein Kunstprojekt gehabt und wir haben uns für Manga entschieden: Zusammen haben wir die Story entwickelt und ich habe gezeichnet und nachgefahren, sie hat coloriert, weil sie mit farben besser umgehen kann als ich... Mein erster selbstgezeichneter Manga hieß "Dragonkids" - zunächst mit 4 Hauptcharas aus verschienen Nationen (Europa, China, und Japan natürlich) die in den ersten Manga sogenannte Naturgeister "wieder Zähmen" mussten. Dafür haben sie von 4 Drachen, die ihre "Macht auflösten" die fähigkeit bekommen, gegen diese Naturgeister (wie Feuer, Erde, Wasser, Eis, Nebel, Dunkelheit, licht etc) zu kämpfen. jeder naturgeist hatte eine andere Schwachstelle und eine andere Methode besiegt zu werden. Alle 4 Dragonkids (um die 15 - 18 Jahre alt) erhielten ein Schwert mit denen sie z.B. ihr "Feuer" beschwören konnten und - sobald sie Natrugeister gezähmt hatten diese auch gegen noch nicht gezähmte in den Kampf zu schicken...Das führte sie rund um den Globus. (Damals waren leider meine Zeichnungen noch nicht so gut...da war ich in der5 + 6. Klasse) später gab es eine art 2. Reihe - mit den "Kindern" der ursprünglichen Krieger. im gegensatz zur 1. Reihe waren hier dann alle in japan aufgewachsen und es waren mehr jungs als mädels: da war ich dann in der 7. - 8. klasse.) In der 9. hab ich dann an Tokyo - shizen gearbeitet (wieder 4 Hauptcharas später 5, die den Elementen zugeordnent waren: wasser, pflanze, elektrizität, feuer - und eis: letztere war ursprünglich von Dämonen entführ worden und erhielt von denen die Kraft gegen die ersten 4 zu kämmpfen, wechselte aber die fronten. Gegner hier waren wieder Dämonen hehe. (Und ich war jetzt echt nicht so gut im Dämonen zeichnen/erfinden... =P... aber ich zeichne gerne Kampfposen/Kampfszenen. Tales of the abyss gibt es auch als PS2 game (geht aba nur, wenn man ne amerikanische PS2 hat oder weiß wie man seine umbauen kann, da es das spiel nur für USA regionalcode gibt) und als Nintendo 3DS Game: Schräge story, und zu anfang etwas schwer mitzukommen, da alle charas miteinander verstrickt sind und die Geschichte ihres planeten Auldrant recht umfangreich ist. Mir hat hier das Aselia wiki geholfen. Wollte eigentlich mal ein Deutschsprachiges wiki zu ToA erstellen, aber ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht.... GLGAkemi-tama (Diskussion) 15:26, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey Izaya - kun!! Die Bilder sehen spitze aus :D vor allem mit den Details und so. Du hast da sicher auch einen RIESEN ordner zu Hause, wo alle deine Zeichnungen drin sind, stimmts? Hast du das Spiel Tales of symphonia gespielt?? oder den Anime gesehen? Ich kenn die erste Folge des Animes - das spiel haben wir auch zu hause für Wii. Ich denke gegen heute 18:00 könnte ich on sein - werde es versuchen. wenn es etwas später wird, bin ich noch beim Essen hehe ;). Sind bei euch eig auch osterferien?? (hängt ja vom Bundesland ab - bei uns in hessen sind ja seit Montag). Das mit den Wiki werde ich mal versuchen :). wird sicher umfangreich - aber mögllicher weise finden wir ja genug, die helfen! Ich meine das spiel ist ja auch in deutschland recht beliebt - und immer wieder finde ich auch Seiten wo fragen zum Spiel auf deutsch gestellt werden. Hoffe du stellst noch mehr bilder hoch - werde auch mal sehen, dass ich noch ein paar hochstelle GLG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 14:40, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey hey, also ich habe es jetzt erstellt und bereits EINE seite geschrieben hehe....Ok gut, nicht viel aber die Charas sind da ja auch so umfangreich ;). Naja, ich habe einen fetten ordner mit Zeichnungen - aber ich habe auch etliche in meinen Blöcken liegen und in meiner "Kiste" mit Zeichnugnen hab ich auch welche - aber ich bin eh kein Fan von ordnung =P. Meine ordnung ist das Chaos und ich überblicke es! Da haben wir was gemeinsam, ich finde auch meistens die Bösen toll höhö. War schon immer so. Ich war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt Lukes Chara zu schreiben...uff, jetzt bin ich fertig. Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 18:50, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) HIer ist der Link: http://de.tales-of-the-abyss.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_the_Abyss_Wiki Naja bisher gibt es nur hauptseite und Luke fon fabre - aber einen Index hab ich auch schon! Das gefühl den Guten nicht helfen zu wollen kenn ich...T_T' bin grade kurz vor den Endkämpfen und soll gg Asch, Sync und so kämpfen - dabei würde ich viel lieber ALS z.b. Sync oder so kämpfen - was cool is an dem spiel: Asch ist einer deiner Gegner und stellt sich aber mal so halb auf deine Seite wg seinen interessen und dann kannst du mal mti dem kämpfen. Naja eig hat er sowie so seinen EIGENEN Kopf und man weiß nie auf wessen seite er steht da er lieber auf seiner seite steht. Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 19:03, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja hier fände ich OK! (Antwort auf nachtricht in ToA wiki) Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 18:14, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Du meintest doch im live chat oder?? (wie gesagt habs noch nie gamacht. Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 18:20, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Izaya-kun mir fällt da noch was ein: du bist doch kein Admin im Durarara oder?? weißt du, ob es noch aktive Admins gibt auf dieser Seite?? Oder weißt du wer der gründer ist?? Falls nicht, dann kannst du auf der Wikia Community seite eine Adoption für das WIki beantragen - dann könntest du besser verfolgen was dort geschieht und so weiter - ich kann nicht, das ich die Vorraussetzungen nicth erfülle aber du vielleicht: Hier ein Link mit den vorraussetzungen http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt:Beantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption GLGAkemi-tama (Diskussion) 18:33, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Wie erwähnt, ich habe gestern den Chat und die herausforderungen aktivert - dann war ich beim essen und dannach hat mein internet geponnen - ich hatte voll wenig empfang und musste die seiten immer neu laden...Manchma echt doof aufm dorf zu wohnen =(. Aber naja kann vorkommen, wir finden sicher noch ma einen anderen tag an dem es dann klappt. werde mir jetzt noch ne episode durarara reinziehen =)))) GLG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 17:36, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Könnnen jetzt chatten folge läd noch =))) Hey, werde demnächst ma wieder Zeichnungen hochladen - wobei ich bis jetzt ja nur abfotographiren kann, da mein Scanner nicht tut. Mein Zeichenstil ändert sich u.a. abähngig von der Mangareihe die ich lese UND meiner Story: Meist wenn ich mädels als hauptchara habe haben die charas meist große augen - sind meine hauptcharas jungs, dann sind oft im ganzen manga die augen kleiner. Zeichne ich fanfiction versuche ich etwas den Originalstil zu adaptieren. Aber wenn ich ganz normal frei aus dem Kopf zeichne, dann hängt es entweder vom chrarakter meiner personen oder meinem aktuellen manga ab. Was die Qualität bei ToA betrifft...naja ich kenne nur die von animecrazy.net da ich selbst die DVD zuhause habe... wenn ich nach episoden suche gebe ich oft auf goolge viedeos den anime Titel ein, oft finde ich was. Bei ToA wird glaub ich die Quali erst gegen mitte/ende der Serie etwas besser... Falls ich ne bessere Seite finde, werd ich dir aber sofort schreiben! Vllt finden wir ja ma wieder nen abend zum chatten unter der woche: bin heute da, mittwoch ab 18:00 und Donnerstag ab 15:00. (Fr. Sa, So bin ich abends nich zu Hause) GLGAkemi-tama (Diskussion) 12:22, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wäre jetzt Online wenn mein Internet diesmal durchhält =) Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 17:33, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Hey, Habe noch 3 Bilder hochgeladen =), bin schon gespannt auf deine nächsten =DD. Ma schaun vllt. lad ich die nächste woche noch welche hoch. Ach ja: da du gerne Manga liest: wenn du mit dem ToA anime soweit fertig bist (theoretisch a schon vorher möglich - nur das verständnis wäre denke ich nach kennen der Hauptstory besser): Ich habe zu Hause Asch the bloody 1+2 - das sind 2 sonder Bände aus ToA die als Hauptchara *dramarturgische Pause* - so vorhersehbar: Asch the Bloody haben!! also ToA aus Aschs Sicht in 2 Bänden erzählt. Man erfährt etwas mehr über die God Generals und Aschs vergangenheit so wie seine gedanken: und die sind manchmal echt hamma! Vor allem siene Blicke =). z.B. als er Luke das erste mal sieht: "What?! That reject ist trying to be Luke fon Fabre!?!?! THIS IS A JOKE!!!!!" *Hamma fieser blick* Vllt hast du ja interesse! allerdings ist er halt auf englisch. Ich hab ihn von amazon.de, gibt es aber sicher a auf Ebay oder Bücherbestellseiten GLG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 09:48, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich kenen ihn zwar, habe ihn aba noch nicht gesehen...aber wenn du sagst, dass er gut ist, dann werde ich ihn mir auch mal ansehen =))). Habe eben noch ein paar Fonic Arts auf ToA wiki erstellt ;). GLG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 11:09, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bin aba nicht mehr so lange onlinge Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 11:12, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ohayô! Habe mir jetzt auch mal ein paar Bd.'s zu durarara gekauft =)). Lädst du deine neuen bilder wieder auf deiner Profil-Seite hoch oder woanders??? Bin gespannt. Bis denne GLGAkemi-tama (Diskussion) 08:52, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ja wenn ich Zeit hab hab ich immer lust auf chat^^. Montag abend könnte ich vllt Zeit haben. Denke die Durarara Bände werden heute kommen!! =D. Das mit dem hintergrund ist so ne sache ich find meist nur bidler wo die charas in der Mitte stehen...ich denke mal vom Hintergrund sieht man nur den äußeren Rand....Wenn nicht versuch ich es demächst einfach mal. Übers WE muss ich lernen, da muss ich ma schaun wann ich on gehe - ich hasse lernen -_-'. Wenigstens muss ich für ales was mit bio un englisch zu tun hat nich lernen...aba egal! Werde in ToA noch seiten zu Shiro no Ashita (den japanischen nippon noveln) erstellen und angeben worum es so im großen und ganzen geht. Bei 3 von 4 der kurzstorys ist einer der God General in der hauptrolle =))), das gefällt mir. Largo, Dist und Sync. Ich weiß, dass in Tales of Symphonia zum großteil die gleichen magischen angriffe vorkomen (nur mit deutschem namen) - gibt es da auch sowas wie mystic artes??? Also versteckte angriffe, die man "freischaltet" wenn man zb im Overlimit ist und den Angriffbutton wärhend einer Acrane Arte (od normalen magieangriff) drückt???? Die Gefallen mir in ToA nämlich so gut!! Auf you tube gibt es n video wo sie von jedem mal die Mystic artes zeigen (in japanisch und englisch) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgVMwOrstg4. Vllt hast du ma lust es dir anzusehen Abyss bedeutet in deutsch doch so etwas wie "Abgrund" und "Geschichten von Abgrund" passt iwie - nicht nur weil die Welt am Abrund steht - sondern weil sich in dem leben jeder Wichtigen Person im Laufe der Story "Abgründe auftun" =), ich denke mal daher der name. GLGAkemi-tama (Diskussion) 07:24, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sers, Ja ich liebe die Mystic Artes auf ToA auch!!! Ich habe leider auch keine Amerikanische PS2...aber dafür den Nintendo 3DS =), echt spitze! Die Spezialangriffe in ToS sind ja auch cool =))) - oh man wenn ich ma wieder Zeit hab muss ich das spiel unbedingt anfangen =P. Findest du, dass die Steuerung leicht ist?? braucht man viel übung? (Ich habe bisher mehr PS2 und NDS gezocckt - die Wii gehört meiner Schwester und ich kenne für wii bisher nur Mario Party und Mario Cart. Bei Mario Party musste ich mich echt erst an die Steuerung gewöhnen...v.a. wenn man halt was besonders genau treffen musste. Welche Mystic Art hat dir bei ToA am besten gefallen??? Spontan mochte ich Raizing Phoenix (Guy), Indignation (Jade) Mystic Cage (Jade), Akashik Tornment (Sync) aber auch Noble Roar von Natalia hat mir gut gefallen! Die Attacke Big Bang is voll übel die trifft alle deine Leute...od die eine von Van: die vernichtet aufjeden Fall EINEN deiner Leute und trifft alle im Kampf. Akashic Tornment trifft alle die sich in diesem Fonic Glyph befinden - da muss man echt aufpassen, dass man da rausrennt mit "Freilaufen" - spezial Skill. (viele der Angriffe aus ToS decken sich mit denen aus ToA - nur die Namen sind anders. Viele von Tears Angriffen sind ja auch "Engelangriffe" (wenn ich es richtig übersetze) Habe die 4 Manga von Durarara bekommen und lese gerade den ersten! Bin voll begeistert - der ließt sich echt flüssig. Habe gerade einer Freundin von mir die Asch the Bloody manga ausgeliehen - mal sehen wie sie durchkommt - sie kennt weder spiel noch anime: aber den Anime will sie sich auch noch ansehen. Nach dem ich ihr von dem Manga erzählt hab war sie von der story so begeistert, dass sie ihn lesen möchte. Sie mag auch die Bösen am liebsten =)). So jetzt hab ich dich aucht zugetextet =P. GLG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 15:46, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Danke für die Info. Dieses Swordrain Alpha lernt Guy auch!! Das kenn ich also. In ToA kämpfe ich am liebsten mit Guy, Luke od Asch - weil mir das leichter fällt als weiter weg zu stehen und zu casten (beschwören) vor allem weil mir so schnelle gegner wie Sync immer abhauen bevor die Attacke trifft....Bei Largo geht es. Jade und Tear sind also recht schwer zu spielen - auch weil ich bei deren attacken oft nicht sicher bin ob es eine nahkampfattacke oder eine fernkampfatacke ist. Wie wird man Admin :) :Ganz "einfach": als Gründer eines Wikis hast du automatisch admin rechte und wenn du in einem anderen Wiki von dem Gründer od Admin (mit Bürokratenrechten) als "hilfreich" gewertet wirst, dann können sie dir admin rechte erteilen - so hat das Ad-ri mit mir im VK wiki gemacht. Dazu musst du nicht unbedingt erster sein. Gibt es keinen Gründer oder Admin kannst du bei Wiki community beantragen die Seite zu "adoptieren" wird das genehmigt hast du auch admin rechte. Du kannst theoretisch aber auch beim Gründer selbst nachfragen ob er dir Admin - rechte erteilt und kurz schildern warum du dafür "geeignet" bist ;). Der Gründer kann anderen Benutzer Anmin rechte oder sogar Bürokratenrechte (hierzu gehört vor allem aneren Rechte erteilen zu können od benuzter für das spezielle wiki zu sperren) erteilen. Lg Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 17:43, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Konban wa! Playstation ist ja leider teuer...zur not könntest du dir auch die DS version zulegen - das wäre güngstiger (obwohl du dann 3DS bräuchtest - ich selbst spiele aber nie mit 3D modus; das irritiert nur). Anise Tatlin ist ein schnelles Mädel, mit der kann man a ganz gut kämpfen - witziger weise besser als mit jade: aber ich bin a eher ein nahkämpfer...Arietta wäre sicher schwierig zu spielen - die steht nur rum und ist soooo langsam -_-' ich meine sogar ihre Monster sind stärker als sie (von den HP und den Angriffpunkten her zumindest...) Meist wird man als "hilfreich" eingestuft wenn man etwa 1 - 2 monate lang tapfer im wiki mitarbeitet (bei meinem vk wiki hat es gedauert bis ich auf platz 1 war - aber das muss man nicht unbedingt sein: wer fleißig ist über längeren zeitraum hat es da recht leicht.) Außerdem: wenn du jetzt im Pandora Hearts admin bist warst du sicherlich sehr hilfreich. Bin jetzt noch etwas online - wenn du on bist und lust zum chatten hast: ich hab grad etwas zeit GlG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 17:04, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Tachchen, Ja Admin zu sein hat echt vorteile =), man kann so gut wie alle seiten bearbeiten - natürlich gibt es auch pflichten wie Streits´schlichten, bei Artikel änderungen dafür zu sorgen, dass alles judendfrei bleibt - mobbing melden - Evtl Seiten löschen od Änderungen Rückgänig machen - je nach dem. In den Deutschen wikis wird ja nicht so auf Grammatik und Rechtschreibung geachtet, was ich sehr gut finde; sonst müsste man als admin auch da hinterher sein =). Soll heißen immer Mails lesen und kommis kontrollliren sowie die Artikel an denen was geändert wurde checken. Wenn ich zeit habe kümmere ich mich da aber auch immer drum. (Bisher musste ich nur einen streit schlichten und ich glaub einen Kommentar löschen - aber sonst sind die user hier ja echt friedlich =D) GlGAkemi-tama (Diskussion) 14:24, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, hast du Zeit zu chatten?? Hab nix mehr zu lernen für heute =)) Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 14:33, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Naja kann man nix machen. (Bist zu zur zeit mit den Handy online??? oder zählt das zum E-mails checken/beantworten???) LGAkemi-tama (Diskussion) 14:40, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. Ja das zählt man dazu =). Dann hast du noch ein gutel altes tastenhandy nehme ich an (mit meim tastenhandy kann ich witzigerweise viel viel schneller sms tippen als mit meim touch - Habe jetzt einen Vertrag - zuvor hatte ich prepaid, aba bei mir war dann immer so oft des Geld alle...Da waren meine Eltern dafür dass ich einen Günstigen vertrag bekomme, dass ich mich wenigstens auch mal melden kann (dabei bin ich ja schon volljährig...aba ich lebe noch zu Hause =) ) Wenn ich aber in urlaub od klassenfahrt gehe nehm ich immer mein prepaid - denn wenn da die karte (das handy) abhanden kommt, dann muss sich der "Dieb" eh ne neue karte holen um zu telefonieren höhö. Mein altes kann ah net ins internet - aber selbst mit dem neuen geh nich nicht so oft....des dauert mir alles zu lange - da hab ich schneller mal das notebook angemacht. Habe wieder mal gezeichnet :). denke ich werd die bilder irgendwann im laufe der nächsten woche hochladen. Hab heut nich so viel zeit und bin grad ah zu faul mein handy anzuschließen (Das dauert immer so lange... =( zumindest bis mein pc merkt, dass das handy da dran hängt.) GlG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 09:17, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Izaya!!! Mein Internet ging eine Woche lang nicht...=(. Die haben bei uns im dorf gebaut und da ging dann in einigen teilen des internet nicht. Von mir aus können wir ma wieder nen chat termin ausmachen =)). Habe die woche angefangen mit miener schwester Tales of Symphonia (Wii) zu zocken ;), voll klasse!! Meist spiel ich emil un sie marta - manchma spielen wir aba a andre mitglieder. (Meine schwester mag z.B. Zelos sehr gerne). Im mom hängen wir bei diesem minigame im tempel der Erde...(Mein highlight war ja als meine Schwester mal emil übernommen hat und dieser dann feuerholz sammeln ging und auf Richter trifft. An einem Teil als da beide zusammen kämpfen dachte ich noch warum steht Richter nur da rum un hilft nicht? Da fiel mir auf dass bei seinem Bild S2 stand - war voll Fun mit Richter zu spielen uns seine Arts zu casten. Sag ma weißt du wie ich auch Emils normaler Mysic art diese Ain Soph Aur mache?? also diese erweiterung? Kommen Lloyds absichten noch raus?? (ich weiß zwar dass Decus in seinem Körper Palmacosta überfallen hat aber möchte gern wissen, warum der echte lloyd nicht über seine Pläne spricht.) Ach und noch was: ich hab gehört es gibt je nach dem wie man einen der letzten Kämpfe bestreitet (sieg od niederlage) ein jeweils andres ende...stimmt das?? Worin liegen die Unterschiede wenn ja? Hast du ma die Seiten in ToA gelesen?? über die Manga/Nippon Novel. GlG Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 13:57, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Admin? Hey! Ich habe eben Ad-dri wieder die Adminrechte hier erteilt, die sie sich ja selbst genommen hatte - da du ja schon seit geraumer Zeit hier auf platz eins bist wollte ich fragen ob du lust und zeit hast hier auch als Admin zu helfen? (Ist mir eben noch mal aufgefallen, nur das ich am anfang nicht wusste, dass ich auch bürokratenrechter erteilt bekam =P) Hinterlasse mir einfach eine Nachricht (kann auch im PH od ToA wiki sein) Lg Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 07:29, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC)